


A Pet Fingon

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fëanor gets a surprise one day, when his two sons show up for their lessons with a new 'pet'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pet Fingon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a twitter conversation with Gwenniel, in which we discussed the fanon of Fëanor tutoring Fingon (or any of his other nephews and nieces). 
> 
> She doesn't see it at all, where I see it as being a Fingon exclusive thing (as well as the lessons not occurring with Maedhros or Maglor - I see both of them as being older, already an adult/almost adult by the time Fingon would need lessons in anything).

“Celegorm,” Fëanor glanced at his third son. “Would you like to explain to me why Fingon is joining you and Caranthir for your lessons?”

“We’ve always been allowed to bring small pets, Ata,” Celegorm smiled, blond curls falling around his face.

Caranthir nodded, while petting Fingon on the head. Fingon beamed upwards too  
.  
Fëanor raised an eyebrow at this, “Unless I am mistaken, Fingon is your cousin, not your pet.”

“No, he’s our pet! We filled out the forms and everything,” Caranthir said. “The forms were really long too, and we had to get Maglor to sign one of them about liability issues if Fingon bites someone.”

“Of course. Remind me to have a discussion with Maglor about encouraging you three, and with Maedhros about why he is now the only one of you all allowed to sign forms,” Fëanor sighed. “I think your father would prefer you to be his son, and not one of my children’s pets, Fingon.”

“Ata’s gone to see Ingwë this week. I’m supposed to be saying with Grandfather and Grandmother, but they said it was fine for me to spend time here,” Fingon stared up at his Uncle. “And anyways, it’s fun here. Celegorm gave me my own house to stay in.”

“You put your cousin in the dog house?” Fëanor said, looking at Celegorm.

“Last night. We would have brought him in if it was about to storm,” Celegorm winced at the look on his father's face.

“Fingon has been here since last night?” he replied, taking deep breaths.

“Well, yes. Grandfather might be under the impression that you wanted Fingon to come stay with us. You did say that Fingon spent enough time here that he might as well be one of us,” Celegorm smiled again. “And he does make a wonderful pet! He only chews on things when he’s asleep.”

Fëanor sighed again, “Fingon, get up off the floor and sit in a chair. If you’re going to be here for lessons, you’re going to do the work too. Then you three are going to get Fingon’s things out of the dog house and move him into one of your rooms, so that he does not get eaten by a wolf tonight.”

“Our pets get to stay in our room now?” Celegorm asked.

“Fingon gets to stay in your room. No other pets, unless you plan to repeat Maglor’s pet ladybug. I will not have a bear or wolf in my house, Celegorm,” Fëanor ordered.

“Fine,” he sulked, while Caranthir and Fingon laughed.

“Good. Now, today we will be covering proper grammar when composing a letter. I’m sure you will all be interested in this, considering that you wanted to fill out government forms,” Fëanor said, looking at the falling faces of his sons and the look of utter concentration on Fingon’s face. 

Fingon did look like a small cat with his tongue stuck out like that.


End file.
